Two truths and a lie
by mollymoonfan510
Summary: Isabella comes over as always... but this time she has a plan. She's going to either make Phineas understand her true feelings or else... Or else she'll get over him. For good. Which may be easier than she expects... This is my first story so please review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Ferb:

A girl with long black hair skipped through the gate

"Whatcha doing'?"

I smiled as she looked at me- but only for a split second as her eyes drifted over to Phineas

"Oh. Hi! We were just discussing that- we have a lot of options- what do you think we should do today Isabella?" Phineas asked her.

Her eyes widened as she thought for a moment. I looked away- I just… didn't like to see her so… so… happy? No that can't be it. I was glad she was happy. I just knew it wouldn't last for long- after all, my brother was constantly ignoring (or perhaps not noticing) her advances- which is why it made me uncomfortable- that she wouldn't be happy for long- that makes perfect sense. Yeah- we'll go with that.

"Oh that's a cool idea Izzy! What do you think Ferb?" Phineas asked. I must have zoned out again. I simply nodded.

"Great! We're gonna build the biggest, bestest, stuffed animal in the Tri-State area!" Phineas exclaimed.

Great… a giant stuffed animal- what would one do with one of those I wonder? I thought about pointing out the obvious flaws in the plan- like how would it hold its shape with all of the weight of the stuffing? Would you have to use thick, plastic-y fabric to solve that issue? Is it even worth building if you can't make it fuzzy?

I tried communicating all of this to my brother with a few hand gestures- and surprisingly he got it.

"Oh- Ferb's right- It would need some sort of internal structure to keep it from collapsing in on itself. Which could be done- but what is the point of a giant stuffed animal if it isn't even squishy?"

"Couldn't you just make some super-strong, high density stuffing or something?" Isabella asked, eyes twinkling.

Duh. Of course that would work. I keep forgetting that Phineas can do almost anything he sets his mind to- with the encouragement of Isabella, of course. They really do make a great team.

[two years later- age: 15]

Isabella:

I strolled into the Flynn-Fletcher yard. "Whatcha doing?" I looked at Phineas, trying to keep in mind the promise I made to the Fireside girls, and to myself. This was the last day I would try; after today, if he didn't realize my feelings, I would move on. I just hoped I could actually handle that.

"We're building a machine that organizes your thoughts!" Phineas exclaimed. "It puts them into files on your computer!"

"That way you can have them stored forever- you won't ever forget what you were thinking when the machine scanned you." Ferb explained.

It was pretty unusual for Ferb to speak, especially this early in the day. I stared at him for a second, surprised. He grinned back. What was that about?

"Exactly!" Phineas replied to his brother. "Are you in?" he asked, turning to me.

"Of course!" I grinned. Maybe today was the day after all. Maybe he would notice me.

Phineas quickly turned to his brother, discussing the blueprints they were drafting. My smile faded.

"I'm going in to get a glass of water." I said. It was pretty hot out today. I turned and walked indoors, heading for the kitchen.

Then a thought hit me- When we ended up using their crazy contraption, would they want to see the files of my thoughts?! This startled me- I wasn't ready for anyone to read my thoughts- much less my crush! But then I remembered my promise to myself- If Phineas didn't understand my feelings today , I would be over him. Maybe this was the perfect way for him to understand… I'm not feeling very confident right now though; I would need to think about this some more. I got a glass of water and headed back outside.

"Oh hey Isabella. We could use some help with the thingy-ma-whatsit" Phineas said.

"You got it!" I smiled

We must have worked for an hour before it was done. Finally, as the sun was high in the sky, we stepped back to take a look at our creation.

"It looks awesome! Who should go first?" Phineas asked excitedly.

Ferb raised his hand. Phineas looked a little surprised, but bounced back quickly. "Great! Just step right over, yeah you got it- after all, you did help build it" He laughed nervously.

Ferb stood in the middle of the contraption and nodded to Phineas. Phineas pulled the lever, and immediately the computer started downloading the files. "It's working!" Phineas whispered triumphantly. Ferb stood still until the computer made a "ding" sound. He quickly walked over to his computer before Phineas or I could click anything.

"Oh- right." Phineas said. "It would be pretty rude of us to look through your thoughts without asking..." He put his hand to his chin, then said; "How about we just email some of them to each other- y'know, the interesting or funny ones that we're ok with sharing."

The smile on my face fell. That meant that I would have to choose to email Phineas about my feelings if he was ever to know how I felt. Somehow that seemed harder than him just looking through the files himself- though I guess it was the right thing to do… I did still want him to know how I felt, right? I wasn't sure...

Ferb nodded with a smile on his face that implied "thank you". He quickly selected some files from the download and emailed them to us. Before I could check my phone to see what he'd sent, Phineas said "Great! My turn!" and stepped into the range of the machine. Ferb pulled the lever, and the computer started downloading.

Before I knew it, it was my turn. I replaced the computer that was there with my own, and stood where Phineas had just been. My heart started racing- they wouldn't look at the files themselves right? No, they said they wouldn't. I closed my eyes as I heard someone pull the lever. I kept my eyes closed until I heard a "ding!"

I raced over to the computer to unplug it and put it in my bag- not that Phineas or Ferb had touched it, or even intended to…

Ferb must have seen the look of concern on my face as he said "It's ok if you don't want to email us your thoughts." Wow that's a funny sentence. He put his hand on my shoulder and I smiled at him. He left his hand on my shoulder for a few seconds- which was… odd. He wasn't very talkative or social generally. Hmm. Odd.

"Yeah Ferb's right, Izzy. You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to." Phineas agreed.

"I know! We can play two truths and a lie! Using the thoughts from the files as truths!" I said, glad to have a solution to the situation that I was comfortable with. This could work- and it'd be less, I dunno, awkward? It did seem kinda weird to just email your thoughts to your friends for no real reason…

"Good idea Isabella." Ferb spoke again. Well that was just downright peculiar- when did he start to speak so much?


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella:

As we all sat in a circle, reading our own thoughts on the screens (which, by the way, is really trippy) I quickly came across a folder that caught my eye: "Flynn-Fletchers" I opened it up to find two more folders "Phineas (1.5gb)" and "Ferb (1.2gb)". I also found "Candace (2.7kb)" and of course their parent's, but I figured the information on there wouldn't be very useful for our game. We were about to play two truths and a lie.

It was interesting that the two files of the brothers had similar amounts of information on them: I hardly knew anything about Ferb- well, apart from his favorite number (Phi), and his favorite type of food (tacos), and his- well ok maybe I did know a fair amount about Ferb. Surely I had many more thoughts about his brother though. I opened Phineas's file.

It had hundreds of documents in it. "List of inventions Phineas has made" was one, but I knew that wouldn't be very interesting to the group I was with. I scrolled down. I saw "List of things I like about Phineas" and right next to it "List of things I don't like about Phineas". What? Since when were there things I didn't like about him? He's my soulmate! My best friend! My everything!

I knew that if I opened that document up know I would get really stressed out, and probably ruin the game before it started, so I scrolled down some more. "Transcripts of conversations with P.F. that have made me upset". I really didn't want to think about that. I went back to Ferb's folder. "List of things Ferb has said to me" and "Reasons why I think Ferb doesn't talk much" were the most interesting ones I found. I opened up the first one. What I saw surprised me.

The one thing all those conversation snippets had in common was that Ferb was trying to… comfort me? Yeah I guess that's the best word for it. "Are you ok?", "What do you want to do?", Don't worry about it.", "It's not your fault it exploded." Wow, reading through sentences without any context was pretty weird. But I remembered most of the instances when he was talking to me- each quote triggered a memory of how I felt, his expression,

his hand on my shoulder…

"Isabella?" Ferb asked. He was looking at me with a concerned expression. His hand gently shaking my shoulder.

"Oh- sorry. I got lost in my train of thought." I said meekly.

"Do you have your two truths and a lie yet?" Phineas asked with an animated look on his face.

"No I don't- why don't one of you guys go first while I think of them?" I suggested.

Ferb nodded and motioned for Phineas to go first.

"Ok. Me first." Phineas started. "Um… Number one: I know where Perry goes everyday but have been keeping it from you guys. Number two: I've never told anyone, but I lost one of my toes when I was little. And ummm… ok. Number three: I've never had a crush on anyone."

I stared at him in shock. "You've never had a crush on anyone?" I snapped. Before Phineas could get a word in, Ferb spoke up. "He probably shouldn't answer that, considering the game we're playing." I bit my tongue- he was right. We sat in silence for a moment before Phineas asked "So which one is the lie?"

"I refuse to believe that you're missing a toe." Ferb stated. "I think I would have noticed."

"Isabella- what do you think?" Phineas asked, very interested.

"I don't think anyone could have made it this far in life without having a crush on anyone." I said, crossing my arms.

"Ha!" Phineas shouted "You're both wrong! You really think I know where Perry goes everyday? Why wouldn't I have told you?"

"Well I could believe that he is a part of some secret organization that swore you to secrecy as well. I admit it's far fetched…" Ferb explained. "Wait, so you're missing a toe?" he questioned, prompting Phineas to take off his left shoe.

I was stunned. I could understand Phineas liking someone besides me romantically, and while that would kill me inside, I always assumed that was why he never responded to my hints. It had honestly never occurred to me that he didn't like ANYONE. That seemed impossible. I had spent years pining over a guy who didn't even know what that would feel like. He couldn't possibly understand my hopes and dreams… and how it felt to have them crushed. I ran inside the house without saying a word. I couldn't break down in front of them.

I ran up the stairs into a bedroom- I didn't know who's. I collapsed on the bed, sobbing. I heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Bella?" a soft voice asked, as the door creaked open. I sat up and looked at him. Ferb's expression wasn't one of anger, or even confusion- it was one of understanding and sympathy.

His presence was enough to calm me down enough to get some words out. "I j-just c- huh- can't believe that h-he…" I started crying again and Ferb walked over to bed and sat down next to me. He put his hand on mine, squeezing it slightly. "I re-*sniff*- really thought that I- I had a sh- shot!" I whimpered.


	3. Chapter 3

Ferb:

I squeezed Isabella's hand, hopefully comforting her.

"I re-*sniff*- really thought I- I had a sh- shot!"

I looked at my shoes. At that moment, Phineas barged into my room. "Are you ok Izzy? What happened? Is there anything I can do?" Phineas asked, completely clueless. Isabella just stared at him, her lip quivering. "No there's n-nothing…" she replied, looking down. When Phineas realized she wasn't going to speak until prompted, he added "Why are you crying?". I was afraid that she might burst into tears again, but she didn't. I felt the urge to explain everything, as I knew exactly why she was upset, but I knew it wasn't my place. She glanced at me, then at Phineas. "I just… I just thought… you and I- I just…" She looked down, undoubtedly losing her nerve. I spoke up "I just think she needs some time to get her thoughts in order." I suggested to my brother, who did look genuinely concerned, but not enough to actually help. He nodded, gave Isabella a small smile, and walked out of the room.

"I should probably go too... " I started as I tried to get up, but was interrupted by Izzy's hand holding mine tight. "Please don't." she said simply, looking into my eyes. This startled me. Why did she want me around? I guess it's nice to have company, and I certainly didn't mind, seeing as I loved Izz- loved hanging out with Bella. Fitting name, really. I sat back down on the bed, my impulse getting the best of me. "Why?" I asked, as I felt a smirk creep onto my face.

"I just can't be here alone…" she stated, as I pressed my lips together- of course! She just wanted someone, anyone; not specifically me. I forced a smile back on my face. "I understand." She looked concerned. "I don't mean, I mean I'm glad you're here…" She said quickly. "I really need someone to listen- could you do that for me?" I smirked at her suggestion- and we both burst out laughing. "Yeah, I think I'm a pretty good listener." I added, as she laughed. "Yeah I guess I knew that." she sighed. I stared at her, looking into her soft blue eyes. I was thinking about telling her how gorgeous she was, but my she took my silence as a cue to start talking. "I just promised myself that if I couldn't get Phineas to see how I feel, today, then I'd move on." she said, looking at her hands with a furrowed brow. "I just wish he felt the same way, but now I wonder if that's even possible…" a tear ran down her face. I put my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She sighed, her warm breath grazing my neck. I squeezed her tight, and closed my eyes, wanting this moment to last a second longer...

She pulled away. "Thanks Ferb, you always know what I need." This made my heart jump- was she feeling better? Because of me? Did she realize we were meant to… Oh I don't know what I'm thinking. She still loves Phineas… except- did she say she was going to get over him? I thought back to our conversation. " _...promised myself that if I couldn't get Phineas to see how I feel, today, then I'd move on…"_

"If today is the last day for you to let Phineas know how you feel, then you should probably go and tell him now." I said, kicking myself for giving her such selfless advice. Shouldn't I tell her to just kiss me already? No, she's not ready to hear that, not coming from me anyway… She looked up at me. Her eyes lighting up. Shit. "You're right Ferb, I'll never know unless I ask him directly." She quickly hugged me again and smiled, then hopped off the bed, quickly making her way downstairs. I sat there, contemplating what had just happened.

What if my brother decided to ask her on a date out of pity? What if he was lying earlier, what if he actually _did_ like her that way? What if I just just set up my two best friends, effectively giving up any chance of being with Izzy… I closed my eyes, laying back on my bed. I heard the hum of voices downstairs, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I didn't want to. I rolled over, shoving my face into the pillow.

Maybe he would tell her that he didn't see her that way, making her cry again. No, that didn't make me feel _any_ better.

* * *

Phineas:

I was sitting on the couch, waiting for my friends to come downstairs with some answers, when Isabella bounded down the steps. There was still the trace of tears on her face, but she looked better. "I need to tell you something before I can second-guess myself." she said. I nodded, and before I could say anything, she added "I like you, but not just as a friend, I, like, _like_ you. You know what I mean?" her face paled. I sat there, shocked. I had definitely not expected that. "So the reason you were upset…" I said as she interrupted- "was because I was worried that you couldn't like me back." she finished, color returning to her cheeks.

I didn't know how to respond. I didn't like her _that_ way, and she knew that. I had inadvertently told her that earlier… shit. "You were crying over-" I started, but she interrupted again. "Would you just tell me whether I have a chance with you?" she blurted, loudly. "Isabella… I'm sorry, but I…" I looked up at her to try to gauge how well she would take what I was about to say, but she wasn't there. She was halfway to the front door. I didn't hear her cry- in fact, I didn't even hear her steps, she was so quiet; and before I could figure out what to do, she was gone. I sat there for a minute or two, before going up to see Ferb. He'd know what to do.

* * *

Ferb:

I heard steps coming up the stairs, and I sat up, hoping it was Bella. Phineas walked in. I gave him a questioning look (what happened?).

Phineas sat down next to me and exhaled. "She said she liked me." he said in a stunned voice. "I didn't know what to do, or say, and now she's gone." I looked at him quickly, feeling my heart speed up. "Gone where?"

"Home I guess..." he answered, not looking up at me. I sat up, grabbed my phone and left the room. As I ran down the stairs, I sent Isabella a message: "Do you need to talk?"

Phineas yelled something down to me as I made my way out the door, but I could only think about what Isabella must be going through.

I was walking across the street when she answered: "I don't know." I headed over to her house and knocked on her door, texting her: "I'm here if you need me." I waited.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The "TV" quotes in this chapter come from a real youtube video by Ze Frank. I do not own any of the rights to said video. The video is here ( /watch?v=6k01DIVDJlY) if you want to watch it :)

* * *

Isabella:

I was crying on the living room couch when I heard my phone buzz. I replied to Ferb's kind text, and the doorbell ring. I ignored it. I didn't want to talk to Phineas. Unless…

My phone buzzed. "I'm here if you need me" it read. Was that a fucking pun? I got up and looked through the peephole in the door. Yep- Ferb. I let him in, and he greeted me with a hug. He let go as I said "I'm fine- really." I sniffled. Damn it- that was going to be convincing, if it wasn't for my snot.

He closed the door behind him, moving past me and motioning to the couch. I nodded, and silently he sat down. I sat down next to him, grabbed to remote and flicked to a random channel.

"And now we're back to Hannah Mon-tana!" the speakers said. Ferb snorted. I quickly turned to a different channel, trying not to smirk at his response. "What's wrong with Hannah Montana?" I asked jokingly. His expression turned serious. "Nothing, I just-" "Nah I'm just teasing you." I cut in before he could finish. I grinned at him and he looked back at me sheepishly.

"I knew that." he said, as we turned our attention to the TV. Now it was playing what looked like a documentary about ducks. We watched in silence, that is, until… "Look at this merganser, it has a pointy beak that helps it dive to catch fish. Look at this Argentine ruddy duck, it has a nine inch corkscrew penis!"

I burst out laughing. "Who writes this stuff?" I asked turning to Ferb. He was laughing too, probably also thinking of some witty response, but the TV continued "Only three percent of birds have penises…" I couldn't stand it; I laughed even louder, my face feeling warmer, and Ferb grinned, before taking the remote out of my now limp hand and turning to a different channel, knowing that I would not be able to stop laughing if we kept watching that thing about duck penises.

I eventually calmed down. "Feeling better? He asked, grinning still. I immediately hugged him then kissed his cheek. "Thanks. For everything." I said as I pulled out of our embrace. That's when I saw how red his face was. He's _embarrassed?_

I grinned as I was about to ask about the flustered expression on his face, when he said "I really should check on Phineas. I'll see you tomorrow?" His expression was back to normal, but the pink color hadn't faded completely.

"Yeah, ok you weirdo…" i said, questioning his behavior. Something was definitely off. He got up off the couch and looked at me. "What?" he asked indignantly. "Do you always kiss your friends goodnight?"

"Only if they deserve it." I quipped, grinning at him. He looked at me for a second longer, an unreadable expression on his face. He then turned around and left without another word.

Come to think of it, why had I kissed him on the cheek? What had gotten into me?

I headed upstairs to my bedroom, and fell onto my bed. The sun was low in the sky, it would be time for dinner soon.

Why did he need to check on Phineas all of a sudden? I guess Phin must be pretty confused after what happened….

What happened?

Oh, right. I admitted my love for him then ran away before I could hear him reject me. I knew what he was about to say anyway. I covered my face with my hands. I had actually forgotten about that for a while- I had been too busy laughing my ass off.

The time for laughs had passed, and now I was sad; I wasn't broken- certainly nowhere near as upset I was during two truths and a lie. Ferb had seen to that. Maybe I was beginning to accept the reality of the situation- Phineas didn't like anyone, not the way I liked him. That was going to have to be the end of it.

I lay back down on my bed, and started to cry again. It wasn't uncontrollable, loud, messy sobs like before. I was feeling depressed, but contemplative. What was I going to do now? I sat there in silence, quietly crying for no-one but myself.

* * *

Phineas:

What could I do? My best friend in the whole world, apart from my brother, had just told me she liked me; as in, romantically! I was shocked, I was confused, and worst of all I was so, so sorry. All the times she skipped over to our yard, hung out with us for the entire day, just to see what we were up to- she wasn't doing that because she didn't have anything better to do. Heck, I knew that she had, like, a million friends. And she always did seem to pay special attention to what I was saying. She spent all that time with me in the hopes I would like her back.

And I am so so sorry- I never noticed.

I heard someone come in the front door, followed by silence. "Ferb?" I asked, not really expecting an answer from my oh-so-talkative brother.

Ferb showed up in the door to my room, looking at me with a strange look on his face. "What happened?" I asked. He looked shocked that I had thought to ask.

I raised one eyebrow, asking him to continue. I was planning on asking him about my problems, but I figured that could wait. He looked distraught.

Ferb:

Did she just say she kisses her friends? If they deserve it? My face felt red hot. I can't believe she kissed me! Well, on the cheek, but still! I guess I should be careful what I wish for…

I ran away from Bella. Well, not exactly; but that is what I felt like doing. She was… not in her right mind, to say the least. She had just have her crush (although it's probably more than a crush seeing as it lasted so long) turn her down, then proceeded to have a laughing fit because of a documentary. People in their right mind don't laugh at documentaries; although that one was pretty funny, I'll admit.

I had remembered that Phineas was still at our house, probably feeling pretty down; which was a perfect excuse to leave. She teased me as I left, but I tried to not pay attention.

I ran across the street, wanting to relay everything that had transpired to my brother (although I knew I would end up consoling him instead). I ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

"What happened?" Phineas asked.

Well I hadn't expected that. When was the last time he ever asked me, well, anything about what was going on with me? I guess I must look pretty terrible seeing that he actually asked.

"I was at Isabella's- watching TV." I breathed, looking at his concerned expression. "She- she kissed me- on the cheek" I added. Phineas tilted his head, a smirk rising onto his face.

"And you liked it!" he yelled, laughing. "You know you're face is bright red bro- I don't think I've ever seen you with so much emotion on your face."

What has she done to me? I try to wipe the shock from my face with my hand, hoping that my expression would return to it's usual, unreadable, state. "Isn't it odd for her to do that?" I asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible to hopefully calm my brother down.

"Well, I guess so- but that's certainly no reason to act so appalled. Unless- you did like it didn't you? I mean- you're not so frazzled because you don't like her- right? You do like her…" He stammered, suddenly unsure.

"No, I like her…" I replied, before I could think better of it. Damn it- see this is why I don't talk- it's because when I do talk I just blurt out anything that comes to mind. I watched Phineas's smile return.

"Then what's the problem?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ferb:

I stayed awake very late that night- thinking. What had today been? A nightmarish tornado of confused emotions- that's what. I don't think I've ever had such an eventful day in my life- and I'd had quite a few that were up there. But this one, yeah, this one was the most taxing, and the most confusing. Did I really like Isabella that way? And- more importantly- did she like me back? Or was it some sort of rebound deal? Ugh- just that thought made me feel both nauseous and numb. Yeah, if the thought of her not liking me made my stomach do flips, then I think it was safe to assume that yes, I do like her.

Which, come to think of it, makes sense. I always have felt like we were closer than most of our other friends- even Phineas doesn't spend as much time with her as I have- so is that all this is? Proximity? Confidance? Simply a "right time, right place" deal? Or was it something more?

Considering that she had just had her heart broken by my brother (of all people) I don't think I could take her actions to heart. She's had to go through a lot today- but could I even trust my own emotions? After all, I had only started feeling weird about being around her after she kissed my cheek- or wait, was that even true? No, it wasn't. I had been pining over her when we were in my bedroom, when she was crying…

So in that case, how long _have_ I had feelings for Isabella? Ooh, that sounds like a deep rabbit-hole I don't want to go down right now. No, what I need know is sleep. Sleep…

Except! Isabella could, possibly, against all odds _like_ me?! No, I couldn't sleep either.

Strangely enough, my phone buzzed.

Bella: Hey- sorry if I freaked you out earlier- anyways I can't sleep. Are you awake?

Ferb: Yeah, I'm awake- I can't seem to go to sleep either- you ok?

Bella: yeah, but it's been a long day. Really long.

Ferb: yeah it has.

And then she didn't text back for a minute or two. And this bothered me- not that we texted a lot before- but recently it has become a thing- and I really don't want it to stop.

Ferb: You're not going to stop coming over after school are you?

Bella: No of course I will! You two are still on my bff list!

Ferb: ok good. I guess I just worry…

Bella: worry about what?

Ferb: that you only hang out with us because of Phineas…?

Bella: No of course not

Bella: ...although I have to admit that was a part of it…

Bella: but no! You guys are not just the one I have a crush on and his brother- nowhere close! You guys mean a lot to me :)

Ferb: thanks, that helps. Have?

Bella: huh?

Ferb: I noticed you said "have a crush on"...

Bella: yeah I did haha- it's going to take a while for me to get used to this I guess…

And again, nothing for a few minutes. I guess I just had to say what was on my mind to keep the conversation going…

Ferb: well I'm glad you texted me.

Bella: me too lol. I should probably go to bed now tho. Night!

Ferb: Goodnight Isabella.

And with that, the conversation was over, and I was back alone with my thoughts. Not only that, but those texts were highly inconclusive. She implied that she didn't have a crush on Phineas anymore, or at least that she wouldn't soon enough- and yet she didn't give me any explanation for why she kissed me! She didn't even bring it up… and of course I'm way too shy to have steered the conversation in that direction…

But yeah, back to the first question "do I really like Isabella?" I think the answer is a resounding "yes". I don't know why, or when it started exactly, but I know it's here now. And I am completly clueless about what to do about it.

* * *

Sorry I haven't posted in a while! things have been busy- luckily reading all of the other Ferbella writers' work has given me enough courage to write again! Wheeee! Many thanks to Lilly-Belle and HigherSilver and Spazzumtard for inspiration! You guys are what I aspire to be! Also- sorry this chapter is so short- I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyways- please review! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will be written!


	6. Chapter 6

Well it says that I got a new review- but when I click the _reviews_ button it doesn't show up. Oh well- you guys get another chapter anyways!

* * *

Isabella:

My alarm woke me up at 9.00, as always. I hopped out of bed to brush my hair in front of my full-length mirror, and that's when it hit me- what Phineas told me yesterday. I watched as my face instantly scrunched up into a barely recognizable version of itself. No, I had to be strong. I made my face relax and wiped away the tears that had yet to fall. Today was going to be great, even if I had to force it.

I figured I'd head over to the Flynn-Fletcher house to see what the boys were up to- after all, they did get up unusually early- they'd probably have already started building by now. I pushed my feet into my worn-out sneakers and grabbed my phone. Before I put it in my pocket, however, I glanced at it- one unread text. I opened it up.

Ferb: Goodnight Isabella

Huh- I must have fell asleep before that text went through. We were both up pretty late last night…

That's when I remembered what else happened yesterday- Ferb coming over to comfort me- and me totally making a move on him! After I had just been turned down by his brother- what am I, nuts?

I had to sit down and think. Yeah, I was totally flirting with Ferb last night- I even kissed him on the cheek! I mean sure, I tried to play it off cool- but in hindsight that was totally weird! It certainly weirded him out- so much so that he didn't bring it up when I texted him. Maybe he just wants things to go back to normal? Yeah- that would make sense. We could all use some normalcy around here. Alright- so starting today I should make a point of acting like I'm not into Ferb- which I'm not anyways- right? I mean, I was flirting with him, but only because I was feeling horrible, right?

Except, I wasn't. Feeling horrible, I mean. In fact, when I kissed him, I felt _great_. Like as good as when I was in Phineas-land?! Gah! No, this is too weird. Even if I did have a crush on Ferb (which I don't- I can't) it would probably be better for both of us if I just kept it to myself. I don't want him to think he's just a rebound- which he wouldn't be anyways (because I'm not into him) There- problem solved.

I strolled over to their house and knocked on the door- Linda opened it and let me in with her usual motherly greetings.

"Where are the boys?"

"They're still in their room; which is so strange- they're usually up by now. Let me go get them." She replied.

I waited at the bottom of the stairs, trying my best not to eavesdrop (oh who am I kidding- I was totally listening intently) as Linda told them to hurry up and get dressed because Isabella's here.

I heard Phineas ask if I was ok. "I certainly think so- why, did something happen between you guys?" "No mom, we're good" I heard Ferb's distinctly british voice reply. He seemed quick to put his mom at ease- although I guess it would be pretty weird to explain to her all that went down yesterday.

And that's when the butterflies started. I felt really nervous to see my two best friends- and not in the "ooh Phineas" kind of way- more in the "will things ever be the same?" kind of way. Now I know why Ferb asked me if I would be coming over- he wanted things to be the same. And frankly, so do I. So I sat down on their couch and waited anxiously for them to come down and greet me with their new plans for the day.

Except I was impatient. It had been a good five minutes since I knocked on the door and yet they were still in bed! I know, I know- I should really work on my patience- but what the hell; I had been visiting them at their house for years! They wouldn't mind if I came upstairs to greet them. With that thought, I bounded up the stairs.

Their room was closed, so I knocked. "Not now mom!" I heard Phineas say. I had no idea how to respond to that- especially because they should have put two and two together and known that I was waiting for them. "Oh is it you Candace?!" Phineas called again. "If so, you're being awfully quiet-" That was when I cut him off. "No- It's me."

"Oh! Sorry Isabella! Were you waiting? We'll be right out." Huh. It was always so normal for Phineas to speak for the two of them- I guess I never noticed that before.

I felt kind of awkward standing right in front of their door, so I leaned against the wall next to it. Just then Phineas popped his head out of the door. "Sorry to make you wait- I was wondering of you were going to come over today, y'know, after all that happened?" Phineas said in his usual cheery voice, with a concerned look on his face which didn't quite match his tone.

"It's ok- really. I just want everything to go back to normal." I glanced at Ferb, who was sitting on the bed behind Phineas, looking rather somber. "You ok?" I asked, before I could think better of it. He spent a moment mulling over his options, which were (I assume), lying to me or opening up. He looked back at me. "No actually-I'm not. Can we talk?" he asked me, giving Phineas a look.

"What?" Phineas asked. Ferb put his head in his hands.

"Oh- I just got it. I'll leave you two alone." Phineas left.


End file.
